Basement drainage systems have historically used perforated drain tiles surrounded by gravel and placed in a trench around the inside and/or outside perimeter of a building. The perforated tile forms a pipe line which relieves hydrostatic pressure by collecting and diverting water away from the building, such as to a storm sewer. Such systems are frequently referred to as French drain tile systems.
It has long been known that such drainage systems may be difficult and expensive to install. Accordingly, a need has long existed for improved drainage systems that provide effective performance but are easier and/or less expensive to install. The present invention addresses that need.